Currently, hand held fishing nets are used by both fresh water and salt-water fishermen during both recreational and competitive fishing. The conventional fishing net includes a wood or aluminum handle connected to a net. The net typically is an aluminum hoop provided with a handle and nylon netting.
Fishing nets are typically stored on the floor or side of the boat during non-use. Some fishermen place the fishing net in devices or holders for fishing poles during non-use. When fishing, the fishermen places the fishing net in close proximity at a location near where fishing from the boat so that when a fish is hooked on the line the fisherman can quickly and easily grab the fishing net by the handle readied for use when the fish nears the boat.
Many times the fishing net is left on the floor of the boat and gets kicked around, damaged, or even knocked off the boat, or otherwise is typically in the way. Further, when moving the boat from one location to another, particularly during a fishing competition, the loose fishing net on the floor can rattle around and sometimes be lost overboard, in particularly in bass type fishing boats where the inside board is very low or nonexistent. Many bass fishermen grab the loose net just prior to taking off with the boat, and purposely stand on the fishing net when moving the boat so as to not loose same during travel. This type of use is inconvenient and messy for the fishermen.
The present invention is directed to a fishing net device and system for releasably connecting a fishing net device to the boat during non-use and/or when traveling or moving the boat. The fishing net device and system according to the present invention overcomes a number of problems and inconveniences currently experienced by conventional hand-held fishing nets.